Lágrimas enjuagadas en licor
by srta.alba
Summary: ¿Cómo actuarías frente al hombre más temido del mundo? ¿Tendrías miedo? ¿Quién renunciaría al que cree que es el amor de su vida por alguien que desprecias? Y aún peor; ¿cómo sería casarte con alguien que no amas? TOMARRY. Contiene sexo y demás cosas poco actas para menores pero, por favor, estamos en el siglo XXI, ¡feliz lectura!
1. Capítulo 1

A simple vista solo parecía un simple chico, con tan solo el pantalón del pijama puesto, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de una enorme habitación matrimonial, enorme y solitaria. Pero si ponías solo un poco más de atención, te darías cuenta que esos dos cautivantes orbes esmeralda, de los que era dueño el chico, estaban muy lejos de aquella mansión.

 **Narra Harry**

Salí de la lujosa limosina con el ¿por qué? de Ginny aún en mis oídos. Los fotógrafos empezaron a disparar los flases de sus cámaras en mi dirección, famélicos. Bueno, no juzgo la hambre insana de sus cámaras, después de todo no todos los días se casa un simple muchacho como yo con el señor Oscuro, El-que-tú-ya-sabes o el innombrable, el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra y, por ende, el peligro potencial número uno. Sí, señores y señoras, hoy, un primero de octubre de cuyo año no quiero acordarme, yo, Harry James Potter me caso con un autentico monstruo de pesadilla. Bien. Por eso mismo no le pude dar ninguna explicación a Ginny, ni yo sé del todo cómo accedí a esta locura. No. Sí que lo sé, o me casaba con ese despreciable hombre o la humanidad se iba a tomar por culo, pero, ¿por qué yo si supuestamente me odia?La adrenalina cabalgaba frenéticamente por mis venas. Ya había atravesado la puerta dela iglesia. Cientos de ojos estaban puestos en mí, mas solo eran unos los que me importaban.

Allí estaba, erguido elegantemente a un par de pasos del altar, portando un traje idéntico al mío pero en negro, con esos dos ojos cafés clavados en mí, siguiendo desinteresadamente cada uno de mis movimientos. Me hubiera quedado ahí parado como una estatua si Sirius no me hubiese obligado a seguir.

Subí el par de escaleras que nos separaban y sin atreverme a mirarlo me sitúe frente a él. Yo no quería a este hombre… ¡Demonios, no quiero a ningún hombre! A mi me gustan las mujeres, las chicas, y estoy locamente enamorado de una.

—Thomas Marvolo Riddle, ¿quieres recibir a Harry como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Mordí mi labio nerviosamente, rezando que en este momento cambiara de opinión.

—Sí, quiero.

 _Mierda._

—Harry James Potter, ¿quieres recibir a Thomas como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Sí, sobre todo eso. Podía sentir el peso de esa penetrante mirada sobre mí, exigiéndome silenciosamente que respondiera.

Esto lo cambiaria todo.

—Sí, quiero…

Y ahí la mayor mentira dicha en una iglesia. _Bueno,_ la peor no.

—El Señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, — casi me dieron ganas de reír al escuchar eso — que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

Vi como una de las damas de honor se acercaba con las alianzas sobre un bonito cojín con bordados de oro. Crucé los dedos para que tropezara con los enormes tacones y se le cayeran los anillos y ya no supiéramos más nada de ellos, pero no, no tengo tanta suerte. La chica, con una reverencia, nos ofreció los anillos.

—El Señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad.

Nada, que no se puede callar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Tom sostenía mi mano. Me estremecí. No me gusta nada sentir su piel, su tacto, sobre la mía. El estremecimiento siguió conforme él deslizaba paulatinamente la alianza por mi dedo. Percibí con cierta molestia el enorme diamante azul que coronaba el anillo. Al parecer sí que voy a tener algo en común con Tom. Los diamantes son piedras, bonitas, brillantes pero piedras al fin y al cabo, frías y muertas; igual que él. De mala manera yo hice lo mismo. Cogí la simple alianza de oro amarillo, que pesaba bastante, y se la puse.

—Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Entorne la mirada ante el "error" del sacerdote. De un momento a otro sentí la fuerte mano de mi _ahora_ marido en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Ni si quiera cerré los ojos al sentir la suave presión sobre mis labios. Apesar de que fuera un contacto frío y sin emociones un escalofrío vagó a lo largo de mi columna vertebral al sentir la calidez de esos labios que creía helados.

 _Se acabo_ , ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La luna de miel, para mi suerte, fue bastante bien. Dos semanas en una isla privada que compró en el Caribe, alojándonos en su mansión que estaba llena de sirvientes. Por no hablar que ni me tocó, ni si quiera cuando llegaba después de pasarse el día en su despacho o haciendo sabe dios qué, para cuando se metía en la cama yo ya estaba durmiendo y en ningún momento me pidió sexo, ¿se podía pedir algo más?

A la vuelta a su mansión en Londres, tampoco me pidió que hiciéramos lo propio de una

pareja, y más recién casada. Nada. Estaba aun más atareado que antes. Tenía que ir a reuniones importantes y solo lo veía contadas veces en el día (si es que lo veía).

Apoyé mi frente contra el gélido cristal. Esta misma tarde había estado hablando por teléfono con Ginny, la echaba tanto de menos. Cerré los ojos dejando que una pesada respiración saliera de mis labios. Dentro de un par de días haría dos meses de casado y entraríamos en diciembre; demonios, llegaría Navidad y no podría verla, ni ella ni a Hermione, ni a Sirius, ni a Ron…

—Te vas a resfriar si sigues así, sin nada más que esos finos pantalones.

Sentí mi piel erizarse ante el tacto oscuro y atrayente de esa masculina voz.

—Estoy bien — dije cortante, con la vista perdida en la lejanía del encapotado cielo.

Noté como mi pupila se estrechó al sentir algo cálido y suave sobre mi desnuda piel. No pude evitar arrancar mi mirada del cielo para ponerla en el hombre que acomodaba entorno a mí la esponjosa manta. Mientras lo hacía entreví en el costado se cuello una pequeña marca púrpura que se asomaba tímidamente por el cuello de su camisa.

Un chupetón.

Enseguida un inconfundible olor dulzón atestó mis fosas nasales.

Perfume. Perfume de mujer.

Pasaron los minutos y el único sonido que rompía el silencio de la habitación era el del agua de la ducha. Mi pecho subía y bajaba muy lentamente. Sentía la garganta seca. Atónito, encendí mi iPhone para ver la hora; las 00:28 am.

Salió del baño con el pijama puesto, destapó la cama y espero paciente a que yo me metiera primero; no sé ni de donde saqué el coraje para volverme a acostar en esa cama con él. No tardó en acompañarme, primero me tapó a mí y después se recostó él.

Mojé mis labios. Las agujas del reloj ya señalaban las una y todavía el sueño no venia a mí, nunca he estado tan despierto. ¿Qué me pasaba? Por una vez me volví para mirarlo. Estaba de frente a mí, las hebras negras enmarcaban su atractivo rostro, las oscuras cejas estaban levemente fruncidas por lo que estuviera soñando y sus ojos, ya no me acuerdo si eran marrones o negros, estaban oculto tras esas densas pestañas de ébano. De vez en cuando sus párpados se apretaban en reacción a lo que estuviera viviendo en el sueño. Descendí, encontrándome una nariz recta y unos labios ligeramente carnosos, una barbilla redondeada y un largo cuello. El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos descansaba a mi lado. Quizás soy la persona que lo ve cuando más desprotegido está, cuando duerme.

Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Continuará?


	2. Capitulo 2

N/A: ¡Hola!, antes que nada me gustaría pedir disculpas porque en el capítulo anterior me salió "Narra Luka" y no tengo ni idea de porque, supongo que se me paso o el corrector o sabe Dios qué, lamento el despiste. También quiero darle las gracias a moamoa2 y acatalinayleen por seguirme y a Himeno Sakura Hamasaki por comentar, ¡muchas gracias os dejo con el capítulo!

 **N** **arra Harry**

Las gotas caían acompasadas sobre el empañado cristal. Veía a la gente pasar con sus paraguas y en sus coches. Le di otro pequeño sorbo al café con cuidado de no mañana estuve hablando con Tom, le dije que iba a salir, que tenía que comprar unas cosas en Londres, y no era mentira del todo, pero él no se opuso en lo más mínimo, simplemente dijo que para la hora de la cena tenia que estar de vuelta, ya que tenia que acompañarlo como buen consorte en su cena con los mortífagos.

La puerta del viejo café se abrió con un desagradable chirrido, dando paso a un cuerpo menudo y una melena pelirroja. Observé como me buscaba entre las mesas hasta que al fin esos ojos castaños dieron con los míos y una radiante sonrisa, que llegó hasta sus ojos, tiro de sus rosados labios.

—¿A qué viene esa sonrisa, Harry? — preguntó alegremente, sentándose frente a mí.

—¿Estoy sonriendo? — reí al darme cuenta de ello.

—Sí — rió, apoyándose sobre sus codos para poder llegar a mi boca. Nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno y necesitado beso, mis labios hormiguearon en el reconocimiento de los suyos. Jamás he tenido tanta necesidad de volver a besar unos labios.

—Te he echado tanto de menos, Ginny… — susurré roncamente contra sus labios.

—Vámonos de aquí, anda — capté la enmascarada súplica en su voz.

Me levanté a prisa de la silla, cogí mis cosas y la arrastré fuera de allí.

Notaba como los cortos mechones negros de mi nuca se pegaban por el sudor a mi cuello. Ginny estaba tumbada sobre mi pecho, acariciándolo con la mirada perdida en sus propias ideas.

—¿La próxima vez llamarás a todos? Sirius se volvió loco después de dejarte en el altar.

—Sí…

—¿Te has acostado con él?

Mis ojos se posaron en ella, la cual mantenía su mirada puesta en esa esquina de la habitación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te has acostado con Voldemort?

No creía que fuera a repetirlo.

Suspiré.

—No, _Gin_ , no me he acostado con él.

—Dormís en habitaciones diferentes. — No era una pregunta.

—No.

La respuesta pareció perturbarla, ya que arrugó el ceño y se removió incómoda.

—Entonces no entiendo nada.

Entorné los ojos; no lo entiendo ni yo.

—Es mejor así. No sería capaz de acostarme con un psicópata-sádico como él.

Ella se rió al escucharme.

—Pero sí que duermes con él.

Ese fue mi turno de reír.

No terminaba de poner un pie en el comedor cuando siete pares de ojos fueron a parar en mí. En mi vida me he sentido tan examinado. Las miradas y rostros de los seis mortíferos enfrente de mí reflejaban la incredulidad absoluta. Después estaba Tom, sus ojos se clavaban en mí como un hierro al fuego vivo; no me atreví a hacer algo tan simple como levantar la vista y enfrentarlo. Si las miradas mataran, habría muerto de la peor de las formas hace diez segundos.

La cena fue asfixiante.

Tuve que sentarme a la izquierda de Tom — como siempre —. Él no tocó su plato en toda la noche. Cada vez que miraba sus manos estaban apretadas en puños hasta el punto que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos y las venas se le marcaban. Sus propios aliados temían por sus vidas…

Al cabo de media hora todos se despidieron con una cortés reverencia de su amo y de mí. Pude ver una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Bellatrix cuando se despidió de mí; perra.

La puerta principal se cerró suavemente.

Lo único que se escuchaba en estos momentos en el gigantesco comedor era el canto de los grillos y mi respiración. Nunca había encontrado tan interesantes las losetas del suelo.

—Llegas tarde a la cena, con la ropa desarreglada y con el olor de esa chica impregnando tu piel. Todo esto delante de mis súbditos y de mis propias narices. — Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron al captar el tono peligrosamente estable de su voz. — ¿En qué lugar crees que me deja esto como hombre, marido y líder? — Pasé saliva — ¡Responde!

Respingué entre sorprendido y asustado. Lo miré a los ojos y sentí el miedo florecer en mi pecho. En algún momento sus iris se tintaron de un rojo oscuro, como el vino o la sangre… En un movimiento tan rápido que difícilmente llegué a ver se situó a un pie de mí y me dio un fuerte revés. Sentí como la esquina de mi labio se abría bajo el fuerte impacto.

—Ni se te ocurra mirarme — rabió.

Dicho esto salió de la sala a grandes zancadas.

Instintivamente toqué la ardiente herida. No tarde en encontrar las yemas de mis dedos manchadas de ese líquido rojo tan vital.

Acurrucado en el sofá del porche trasero veía el apagado paisaje invernal. El agua de la fuente central ya llevaba un tiempo congelada. Como parecía hacerse costumbre elevé la vista al oscuro cielo nocturno. Tomé una larga inhalación. ¿Se podía ser más capullo y egoísta? Él puede hacer lo que se le ponga en los huevos, follarse a quien quiera cuando le dé la gana pero si lo hago yo, con mi propia novia, me deja la cara hecha un cuadro.

Un vientecillo helado revolvió mi pelo, erizando mi piel a su paso. Encogí los dedos de los pies ante el frío, retrayéndolos en la manta.

Me levanté del sofá envuelto en la manta. Bajé las escaleras del porche y caminé hacia la fuente.

Sentado en el borde de la fría superficie de piedra veía como los pequeños pececillos nadaban por debajo de la fina capa de hielo. Estaba apunto de rozar con mis dedos la frágil lámina, no obstante, me detuve en seco al observar la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre esta. ¿Cómo? Ladeé la cabeza en dirección al porche. Estreché la mirada. El orgulloso señor Riddle me devolvió la mirada recargado en una de las columnas. Todo a un metro de mí se mantenía seco. Si se cree que por protegerme de la lluvia con un hechizo voy perdonarlo va listo.

—Vamos dentro, te vas a resfriar…

—Estoy bien aquí — gruñí, interrumpiéndolo.

—Harry, cómo no entres…

—Vete hacer gárgaras, Riddle.

—No me hagas meterte a la fuerza.

—Vete a dormir, seguro que mañana tendrás un día muy duro — cada palabra que salía de mi boca estaba más tintada de malicia y sarcasmo que la anterior. Sí, tendrá un día muy atareado preguntándose qué le hará a su secretaria, cabronazo…

Volví a mirar en su dirección y para molestia venía a por mí sin importarle que se estuviera empapando.

—No te acerques.

 _Nada._

Ya lo tenía encima.

— ¡Qué no me toques! — le grité forcejeando para que no me cogiera de las muñecas.

— ¿Quieres estarte quieto? — contraatacó él.

— ¡Qué no me toques! ¿Qué entiendes cuando te digo que no me toques!

En ese último arrebato conseguí que cesaran sus intentos de intentar agarrarme.

— ¡Menos mal…! — mis palabras acabaron en un grito como perdí el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás.

El agua congelada de la fuente mandó a través de todo mi sistema una inyección de adrenalina. Salí súbitamente del agua con la boca abierta y temblando. Subí lenta, muy lentamente, la vista y me encontré con que Tom tenía una estúpida sonrisilla y la diversión se reflejaba en sus ojos café.

— ¡Muérete ya, Tom! ¡Muérete ya! — exclamé, quisquilloso.

Comencé a caminar con firmeza. Mi objetivo en estos momentos era la ducha y el agua caliente, muuuy caliente. Escuché la seductora carcajada que vibró en su garganta.

Refunfuñé en respuesta.

Iba a poner un pie sobre las escaleras cuando fui levantado en el aire por unos fuertes brazos.

— ¡Tom! — ladré, intentado que me soltara.

— Donna se enfadará como le mojes el suelo, querido.

— ¿¡Desde cuando te importan tus sirvientes!?

Sonrió.

— Vamos a prepararte un baño, anda.

— ¿Cómo que _vamos_? — silencio. — ¡Tom!

Fin del capítulo dos.

N/A: Bueno, este es el capítulo dos, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ¡no os olvidéis comentar, nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III

 **Narra Harry**

Tenso. Totalmente tenso.

Abracé mis piernas contra mi pecho en la amplia y vaporosa bañera. Por el rabillo del ojo

advertí como Tom iba desnudándose. Qué haría yo sin la espuma… Un momento…

—¿Tom?

Fijé la mirada en el vaivén de la espuma.

—¿Hm? — respondió empezando a desabrocharse los pantalones.

—¿Qué haces?

—Creo que tengo el derecho de tomar un baño contigo si me apetece, al fin y al cabo eres mi esposo.

Lo miré airado dispuesto a responderle. Mala idea. Su escultural cuerpo acaparó toda mi atención. Unos hombros anchos, un cuello apetecible, un torso definido y largo y sin una sola pizca de vello a la vista, unos brazos agradablemente trabajados, la famosa "V" se marca provocativamente obligándote a descender un poco más al sur. Un poco de vello oscuro te advertía de lo que venía a continuación y joder… Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se arremolinó en mis mejillas. Es enorme y porque está dormido… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Si eso te tiene que comer! Madre mía… es que ¡impone respeto! Con razón tiene una pitón como mascota. Ay…

—¿Ves algo que te guste, Harry?

Mi corazón salió disparado al encontrarme con esa sonrisa maliciosa y el desvergonzado brillo sugerente en sus ojos. Mis mejillas ardían, en estos momentos mi cara no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de un gusiluz*.

Si me ahogara en estos momentos no pasaría nada.

Pero qué digo, desde cuándo me he vuelto tan tímido. Observé como se metía en la bañera, frente a mí.

—Deberías hacerle un monumento a tu polla.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de mi declaración y en seguida una profunda y cosquilleante risa inundo mis oídos. Las pocas veces que lo he visto reír o sonreír me ha deslumbrado, nunca he visto unos dientes tan perfectos, me gusta verlos.

Solté un suspiro complacido, relajándome contra el atlético cuerpo del mayor mago de la historia mientras él enjabonaba pacientemente mi pelo.

—¿Qué conjuro utilizaste para dejar de utilizar las gafas?

Aun con los ojos cerrados sonreí.

—No todo es magia y hechizos, son lentillas.

—¿Son cómodas?

—Bueno — me encogí ligeramente de hombros —, al principio no mucho pero una vez que te acostumbras sí.

Una vez con la parte de abajo del pijama puesta me senté en la cama comenzando a secarme el pelo con la toalla. Aunque en el tiempo que duró el baño trate con todas mis fuerzas en no fijarme en el par de marcas púrpuras que adornaban su cuello y clavícula no pude evitarlo. El sonido de la puerta del vestidor cerrarse me avisó de que era hora de dejar de pensar.

 **Narra Tom**

Como todas las mañanas desperté antes de darle al despertador la oportunidad de sonar. Apagué la alarma y caminé hasta el vestidor.

Reajusté el nudo de la corbata del suntuoso traje y salí nuevamente al seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Me acerqué. Había cambiado de posición, ahora estaba tumbado boca arriba con la boca ligeramente abierta, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado. Alcé una ceja divertido al divisar un pequeño hilillo de baba por la comisura contraria a la herida. La herida. Escasamente llegaba a rozar el corte cuando cerré la mano, la caricia se quedo en la esperanza de ser una.

Conduje durante veinte minutos hasta mi propia empresa en la City de Londres. El enorme rascacielos me dio la bienvenida. Subí en mi propio ascensor hasta mi despacho en la última planta.

—Señor, la señorita Paige lo está esperando en su despacho. — me informó mi secretaria.

—Gracias, Jessica.

Entré con firmeza a mi despacho cerrando la puerta a mi paso.

—Creía haberte dicho que hoy estaría muy ocupado. — aseveré, caminando directamente hasta mi sillón, sin molestarme en mirarla.

—Siempre tan gruñón — rió dulcemente. Miré a la hermosa chica de pelo color caramelo y enormes ojos grises. Ella rodeó la mesa y se apoyó en el reposabrazos del imponente sillón negro —. Solo quería llevarte a desayunar algo—

—Abby… —

—Tom, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día — repuso con un falso tono molesto.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Sonrió triunfante al ver que me levantaba. Me disponía a abrir la puerta cuando el travieso tono de su voz me detuvo.

—¿No se te olvida algo?

Me di la vuelta y en un par de zancadas estuve frente a ella, la cual me miraba desde abajo. Una media sonrisa repleta de complicidad se dibujó en mi rostro. Situé una de mis manos en su cintura, atrayéndola más a mí, e inclinándome tentativamente atrapé sus labios en un ardiente beso. Ella paso su menos por mi cuello con la intención de profundizarlo aún más, mas yo me separé impidiéndoselo.

— Buenos días, señorita Paige — susurré socarronamente sobre sus labios. Acto seguido me volví hacia la puerta.

Gusiluz*: Bebé de peluche que al apretarlo se le enciende la cabeza de un color rojo chillón.

 **N/A: Muy bien, este es el capítulo tres, ¿qué os ha parecido? Jajajaj. Quiero daros las gracias a todos que han comenzado a seguir la historia y, por supuesto, a los que se molestaron en comentas, muchas gracias a todos.**

 **RESPUESTAS**

17041: Ya lo veréis con el tiempo jejej. A partir de este capítulo los demás son más largos, estos son más cortitos porque son los primeros, muchas gracias por comentar. Besitos y saludos.

Sire-Riddle18: Jajaja, me alegro, esa era mi intención, engancharos a la historia y que os gustará. No, no eres tú, se comporto raro. Besos y abracitos de fresa para ti también jajaj.

PD: ¿Qué pensáis de Abby?


End file.
